dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-38410933-20190406202608/@comment-29312219-20190407200116
It's very dark, so brace yourself. Okay, there was this girl name Tam (name means broken rice). Her younger half-sister is name Cam (meaning the skin of rice). Their father died and Tam was raised by her stepmother, who favors her daughter over Tam. One day, the stepmom sent the girls to work. Tam catched a lot of fish while Cam just sleeps. When it was close to getting dark, Cam tricks Tam into cleaning herself to not get the house dirty. While Tam obeyed, Cam transferred all of Tam's catched fish into her own basket and ran back home. Realizing she was tricked, Tam laments, aware that she'll be punished by her stepmom. An old man saw her and told her to raise the tiny goby that was left behind. Tam did and as the goby grew, it would speak comforting words to the girl when she was sad. Eventually, the stepmom and Cam noticed Tam's strange behavior and discover the goby. When Tam was away, Cam wore her clothes and tricked the goby, capturing him and eating him for dinner. Eventually Tam realized the fate of her goby, so she collected its bones and store them in her bed. When the festival arrives, Tam would wish on the bones and it will give her everything necessary to go to the festival. Pretty much is the same. Met with a king, he eventually find her and happy ending. But there is this second part. Tam remembered her father's death day and went home to her stepmom and Cam to pay her respects. It was a few months or years, so she forgives them and thought that they changed their ways. They did not and plot to have Cam take Tam's place as queen. They had Tam climb a tree to get some fruits and when she reached the top, the stepmom and Cam cut the tree down and Tam died. Cam took her older half sister's clothes and lied to the king. She claimed to come to take over her half sister's place as queen and the king sadly married Cam. Tam reincarnates into a bird and flew to her husband. She would sing songs to him and eventually, the king realized that the bird is the reincarnation of his first wife. So naturally, he would spend time with her. Cam became jealous and at night, she slaughtered the bird, eating her. The next day, the king questioned his missing bird, but Cam lied, saying that it flew away. The remains of the bird's feather eventually grow into a peach tree, shading the king. He believed that Tam has reincarnate again because the peach tree wasn't in his garden before. He would rest there. Cam noticed and had the tree cut down to build a loom to make the king's clothes. Now as a loom, Tam would cursed Cam for stealing her husband, threatening to "hack her eyes". Cam burned the loom and threw the ashes out the window. The ashes travel far and landed on a ground. A golden apple tree grew and Tam was once again reincarnated, this time into a lone fruit. An old woman saw the fruit and asked to keep the fruit - to smell it, not eat it. The old woman keeps the fruit at her home. But every time she returns home, she would find it neat and clean and a hot meal waiting for her. So one day, the old woman pretended to leave, seeing the spirit of Tam coming out of the fruit doing all the chores. The woman tore the skin of the fruit and Tam gained physical form. Tam eventually reunites with her king and returns to the palace. Cam, jealous of Tam's beauty, asked for her secret of looking young. So, Tam agrees. She instructs Cam to literally jump into boiling water and the moment she does, she dies. Tam then went to her stepmom to give her a jar of meat, telling her that it was from Cam. The stepmom ate the meat and thought it was so good. A crow came and laughed at the woman. "Yum! The mother is eating her own daughter! Is there anymore? Let me have some!" The stepmom ignores the bird and when she reached the bottom of the jar, she found Cam's skull and died out of shock. The End.